Sayaka Maizono
|tinggi_badan = 165 cm (5' 5") |berat_badan = 49 kg (108 lbs) |tanggal_lahir = |ukuran_dada = 83 cm |bmi = 18.00 |tipe_darah = A |keluarga= • Ayah yang tidak diketahui namanya • Ibu yang tidak diketahui namanya • Adik perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya (Non-kanon) |partisipasi= High School Life of Mutual Killing |takdir= Dibunuh oleh Leon Kuwata |status= Almarhum |banding= Illusory Sayaka Maizono |affiliasi= • Unnamed Idol Group • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |affiliasi_sebelumnya= Black Root High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools. |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' |penggambaran game= Makiko Ōmoto Dorothy Elias-Fahn |penggambaran anime= Makiko Ōmoto Monica Rial Jennifer Weiß |penggambaran panggung=Hinako Tanaka (2015) Kaoru Goto (2016) }} Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka), adalah seorang siswa di Kelas 78 Hope's Peak Academy, seorang peserta di High School Life of Mutual Killing ditampilkan di Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Titelnya adalah Super High School Level Idol (超高校級の「アイドル」 Chō kōkō-kyū no "aidoru"), setelah ia menjadi salah satu penyanyi dari grup idola Jepang yang terkenal. Fansnya menamai mereka sebagai "Sayakers". Sejarah Kehidupan awal Maizono dibesarkan hanya oleh ayahnya, karena ibunya telah meninggal. Karena ayahnya bekerja hingga larut setiap hari, Maizono menghabiskan banyak waktunya sendirian di rumah. Hal yang membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian adalah performa siaran langsung idola Jepang yang ia tonton di televisi. Senyum para gadis idola adalah sumber kekuatan Maizono, dan ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang idola agar ia bisa memberikan kekuatan kepada orang lain. Untuk menggapai impiannya, ia melakukan beberapa hal buruk dan mengorbankan banyak hal. Maizono dan Makoto Naegi bersekolah di SMP Black Root, meskipun mereka tidak terlalu dekat karena tidak menjadi teman sekelas dan grup sosial. Dalam sebuah kejadian, Maizono melihat Naegi merawat seekor angsa yang terluka hingga pulih kembali setelah angsa itu tersesat dan terjebak di kolam sekolah. Namun, Maizono dan Naegi pada akhirnya lulus dari SMP tanpa berinteraksi sama sekali, dan bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Maizono kemudian diundang oleh Hope's Peak Academy di Kelas 78, di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan Naegi lagi. Sebelum The Tragedy :Artikel utama: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair #04 Maizono berpose dalam sebuah photobook Idola setidaknya sekali, yang terbukti ketika sebuah kopi diberikan dari Nagito Komaeda kepada Teruteru Hanamura. Foto itu menunjukan Maizono berpose dalam sebuah kostum yang cukup vulgar, dan sepertinya hal ini termasuk salah satu "hal-hal buruk" yang Maizono lakukan demi mencapai impiannya. The Tragedy :Artikel utama: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future #11 Selama the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, kepala sekolah Hope's Peak Academy berencana untuk menyegel bangunan sekolah lama agar siswa yang selamat bisa hidup selamanya di dalam akademi guna untuk melindungi mereka dari kehancuran. Siswa Kelas 78 setuju dengan rencananya, dan mereka menyegel bangunan bersama. Maizono terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Naegi saat teman-teman kelas mereka sibuk menyegel sekolah. Setelah Naegi terpeleset sebuah kertas, Maizono mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati karena hal itu dapat menyebabkannya terluka. Naegi meyakinkannya bahwa the Tragedy akan segera berakhir, yang ia setujui. Semua siswa hidup dengan damai di dalam bangunan sekolah lama tanpa mengetahui bahwa dua member Super High School Level Despair ada di antara mereka. Killing School Life Maizono adalah salah seorang terpilih untuk bersekolah di Kelas 78 Hope's Peak Academy. Ia, dengan teman-teman sekelasnya terperangkap di dalam sekolah, tidak mengetahui bahwa kenangan dua tahun mereka di sekolah telah dihapus secara total. Maizono berusia sekitar 19 tahun saat kejadian ini terjadi, meskipun ia percaya bahwa ia masih berumur 17 dikarenakan kehilangan kenangan. Setelah kehilangan kenangan mereka, Maizono dan Naegi adalah dua siswa yang masih mengingat satu sama lain karena mereka bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Karena sudah familiar, mereka menjadi dekat, dan Maizono mengajukan dirinya sebagai asisten Naegi. Para siswa lalu dipaksa untuk mengikuti insiden saling membunuih, di mana satu-satunya cara untuk kabur adalah dengan membunuh salah seorang teman. Sebagai dorongan pertama untuk membunuh, para siswa masing-masing diberikan DVD yang diberikan oleh Monokuma, menampilkan orang-orang terdekat mereka berada dalam bahaya di dunia luar. DVD Maizono menampilkan anggota band lainnya diperlihatkan setidaknya mati, atau pingsan. DVD ini sangat membuat Maizono trauma, dan ia mulai merencanakan untuk membunuh Leon Kuwata dan akan mengambing hitamkan Naegi atas kematiannya. Ia membuat Naegi berjanji untuk melakukan apapun agar ia bisa kabur, dan ia mengambil pedang emas hiasan dari luar gym dan menyimpannya di dalam kamar sebagai alat perlindungan. Pada malam hari, Maizono mengetuk pintu Naegi, berpura-pura ketakutan, mengklaim bahwa ada seseorang yang berusaha masuk ke kamarnya. Karena ia merasa tidak aman di kamarnya, Naegi setuju untuk berganti kamar dan kunci dengannya. Takdir Maizono Tanpa sepengetahuan Naegi, Maizono telah menukar plat nama mereka di masing-masing kamar. Ia menulis sebuah catatan di buku catatan Naegi, mengklaim bahwa ia telah menekuman jalan keluar kemudian memasukkan catatan tersebut dibawah pintu kamar Kuwata. Kemudian, ketika Kuwata tiba, Maizono langsung menyerangnya dengan sebuah pisau yang ia ambil dari dapur di pagi harinya. Kuwata mengambil pedang hiasan di atas lemari Naegi dan menggunakannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, mematahkan pergelangan tangan Maizono dan ia pun menjatuhkan pisaunya. Maizono kabur ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamar mandi Naegi rusak dan harus dinaikkan agar bisa terbuka, Kuwata percaya bahwa pintu itu terkunci, dan pergi untuk mengambil perkakas di kamarnya untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah membuka pintu itu, Kuwata lalu menusuk perut Maizono. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Maizono menuliskan nama depan Kuwata (muncul secara terbalik sebagai 11037) dengan darahnya sendiri. Setelah Class Trial selesai, Kyouko Kirigiri berkata bahwa Maizono ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Naegi. Pasca-Killing School Life 11037 Naegi yang bergabung dengan Future Foundation memakai pesan kematian Maizono, "11037", sebagai kata sandi menuju bangunan lama Hope's Peak Academy di Jabberwock Island. Naegi berkata pada Hajime Hinata alasan mengapa ia menggunakan 11037 sebagai kata sandi karena "salah seorang" (Maizono) pernah meninggalkan nomor itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari masalah. Halusinasi Makoto Naegi :Artikel utama: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future #11 Maizono muncul ketika Naegi hendak mengetes teori yang dibuat oleh Kirigiri, yang tewas tidak lama sebelum ini. Namun, Naegi telah di cuci otak setelah menonton Suicide Video di monitor, membuatnya berhalusinasi. Maizono adalah orang yang pertama kali muncul dalam halusinasi Naegi bersama Kirigiri. Maizono mencemooh Naegi, mengingatkan pada kegagalanya untuk menepati janjinya, dan bertanya kenapa ia masih hidup. Lalu saat teman-teman sekelas yang lainnya muncul di belakangan Kirigiri, Maizono terlihat mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, menodai bajunya, yang mengingatkan pada kematiannya. Naegi mengambil pisau untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, dan Maizono beserta Kirigiri mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama mereka dan membujuknya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Namun, Juuzou Sakakura turun tangan dan menghentikan usaha bunuh diri Naegi. Dunia Ilusi Nagito Komaeda Maizono muncul sebagi ilusi di dunia khayalan Nagito Komaeda setelah ia tewas dalam New World Program. Kepribadian ilusinya berdasarkan pada protagonis pasaran shoujo manga. Sama seperti kembaran di dunia aslinya, Maizono adalah seorang yang periang, manis, dan memiliki sifat pendukung. Maizono khawatir karena ia telat berangkat sekolah dan berlari dengan kencang di jalan sambil mengigit sepotong roti di mulutnya. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak Komaeda, mendorongnya mengenai truk di jalan dan menerbangkannya ke semak belukar terdekat di mana ia menjalani serangkaian kejadian yang naas. Sebagai hasilnya, ketidak beruntungan Komaeda membuat Maizono menerima keberuntungan, dan ia ditolong untuk berdiri kembali oleh Naegi. Naegi merepresentasikan sebagai orang yang jauh lebih percaya diri dan keren, membuat Maizono terkagum-kagum, lalu mereka berbagi momen romantis. Kemudian, Maizono mengapit tangan Naegi dan mereka berjalan bersama dengan senang, menunjukan Komaeda bahwa kebahagiaan masih bisa diciptakan tanpa bakat. Kreasi dan Pengembangan Maizono sebenarnya tidak dikembangkan untuk menjadi seorang idola, tetapi sebagai seorang tipe putri yang anggun. Ia direncanakan menjadi teman masa kecil si protagonis. Dalam salah satu titik di proses desain pertamanya, ia merupakan karakter gemuk. Desainer karakter, Rui Komatsuzaki, menyebut desain Maizono sebagai "yang paling ortodoks" dari semua karakter. Hasil desainnya menjadi "gadis muda manis pada umumnya." Menurut salah satu opini Komatsuzaki, ekspresinya lebih memberikan karakter daripada desainnya. Ia menjelaskan: Bahasa Inggris= :"All of the game's characters are very expressive, but hers are relatively different from what you'd first expect from such a character. I think I had most trouble drawing her scared expression." Official Art Book Comments (Translated) |-| Bahasa Indonesia= :"Semua karakter game sangat ekspresif, tetapi ekspresinya relatif berbeda dari apa yang kau bayangkan dari karakter sepertinya. Aku berfikir bahwa aku menemui masalah dalam menggambar ekspresi ketakutannya." |-| ---- Kuwata dan Maizono adalah karakter yang digunakan sebagai dasar karakter laki-laki dan perempuan, untuk menentukan bentuk tubuh dasar dan tinggi para karakter. Mereka berdua digunakan sebagai stan-in di beberapa tahap pengembangan, dan desain karakter mereka sangat dikenal sedini proyek yang dibatalkan, yaitu DISTRUST. Hasilnya, kedua desain mereka secara relatif tidak banyak berubah dari desain awal. Para pengembang lelah dengan mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh kedua karakter tersebut saat gamenya dirilis. The team also got the idea of making a character who seemed like the deuteragonist actually be the first victim from the movie by .Dengeki Online: Ryosuke Narito discusses Danganronpa with the developers (Japanese) Nama ---- 舞園 (Maizono) menggunakan Kanji 舞 mai - "menari" dan 園 sono - "taman", mereferensikan kecintaannya pada penampilan panggung. Nama depannya ditulis dengan 'さやか', membuat nama ini sangat fonetik. Ada banyak pilihan kombinasi kanji untuk "Sayaka," yang paling umum dapat diterjemahkan sebagai "terang", dengan beberapa translasi lain seperti "mekar", "kristal", dan "menyenangkan (lovely)". Takdir Alternatif ---- Dalam Visual Fanbook Danganronpa, ada deskripsi dari semua eksekusi bagi karakter yang tidak memilikinya. Ekseksui Maizono disebut sebagai Maizono Sayaka's Final Performance dan dideskripsikan sebagai berikut: Inggris= :"Maizono is placed on a stage, with the form of a giant beartrap along its edge. She is required to sing in order to fill the a score meter until it's full. However, just as the meter is about to reach the highest score, Monokuma destroys it, triggering the 'Failure' condition. This causes the giant beartrap to slam shut, killing Maizono instantly." |-| Indonesia= :"Maizono berada di sebuah panggung, dengan bentuk jebakan beruang raksasa di tiap sudutnya. Ia harus menyanyi untuk mengisi meteran skor hingga penuh. Namun, saat meteran itu nyaris mencapai skor tertinggi, Monokuma menghancurkannya, memicu kondisi 'Gagal'. Hal ini menyebabkan jebakan beruang tertutup, membunuh Maizono dengan instant." Set box Danganronpa 3 dilengkapi dengan fitur ending alternatif detail Danganronpa yang berjudul Danganronpa Another End yang tidak sampai masuk tahap pengembangan. Di ending ini, semua siswa berhasil kabur, dengan mengorbankan bakat mereka selamanya. Dalam ending Maizono, ia berkata kepada Naegi bahwa ia akan berbicara dengan anggota grup idolanya dan menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan di masa depan. Walau ia tidak bisa lagi tampil bersama mereka, mereka selamanya akan menjadi teman-temannya yang berharga. Ia berkata kepada Naegi bahwa selama ia bertarung di sampingnya, tidak ada yang mustahil. Danganronpa IF, adalah skenario novel ringan "apabila" di mana Maizono tidak meninggal. Skema Maizono untuk mengambing hitamkan Naegi diinterupsi oleh Naegi yang pingsan, dan rencananya tidak pernah ia jalankan. Karena ia sangat khawatir dan ketakutan, Maizono membawanya pergi ke UKS, berniat untuk menjaganya sebelum ia diinterupsi oleh Mukuro Ikusaba. Lalu ketika ia diberi tekanan oleh Monokuma]], Maizono terlihat gugup dan tidak senang, berjanji untuk berkata kepada teman-temannya apa yang ia nyaris lakukan ketika mereka bisa keluar dari situasi krisis. Maizono dan teman-teman kelasnya bisa keluar dari Hope's Peak hidup-hidup sebelum Mutual Killing bisa sempat dimulai. Penampilan Tinggi Maizono adalah 165 cm dan ia berbobot seberat 49 kg. Dia memiliki penampilan yang menarik, karena sebagian besar penggemarnya adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia memakai eyeliner dan blush, berarti ia memakai makeup untuk membantunya menjaga penampilannya yang menarik. Ia mempunyai rambut biru tua panjang, yang ia hiasi dengan beberapa klip. Matanya juga berwarna biru tua. Seragam sekolahnya adalah , seragam tradisional ala Jepang yang terdiri dari kaos putih lengan panjang dengan kerah biru pelaut dan busur merah muda, rok tartan biru, kaus kaki hitam selutut dan sepatu coklat yang melengkung. Lambang sekolahnya dapat terlihat di kaos dan lengannya. Baju idola Maizono adalah dress putih tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda, dengan pita merah muda dan ruffles di bawah hingga di atas lutut. Ia juga mengenakan pita serasi yang rumit di sisi kanan rambut dan boots putih selututnya. Rambutnya diikat menjadi dua ekor kuda dengan klip merah muda di poninya. Di ilustrasi resmi, Maizono mengenakan kostum panggungnya, yang terdiri dari sebuah ruffle, dress putih berkerah merah mdua, sebuah bow merah muda di depan dan boots putih selutut. Ia mengenakan ban lengan transparan di lengan kanannya dan ban lengan putih serta gelang putih halus di lengan kirinya. Ia juga mengenakan bow merah muda besar di atas ikat kepala putih dan memiliki beberapa klip rambut berbentuk bintang. Dia mengenakan celana dalam merah muda berenda. Kepribadian Maizono adalah seorang idola yang memiliki sifat ceria, manis, dan senang mendukung orang lain. Meskipun ia berkarir sebagai idola, Maizono senang memasak. Maizono membentuk sebuah ikatan dengan Naegi, yang ia anggap sebagai temannya, membantunya pada setiap kesempatan di Bab 1. Namun, ia memiliki kebiasaan menyembunyikan perasaannya kepadanya ketika berada di bawah tekanan dengan bersandiwara layaknya persona yang ia tunjukan pada publik. Maizono sangat peduli dan sayang pada anggota bandnya, dan ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu jika ada sesuatu menimpa mereka, termasuk hal-hal yang dapat menyakiti temannya. Ketika ia terpojok, Maizono akan melakukan apapun resikonya. Setelah ia menonton Monokuma's Motivational Video, ia hanya berpikir cara untuk keluar dari akademi, bahkan berencana mengkhianati Naegi demi rencana ini. Maizono menyebutkan bahwa dia biasanya fokus pada beberapa orang, tetapi ia menyingkirkan hal ini agar ia bisa fokus meniti karir sebagai seorang idola. Maizono memiliki intuisi yang luar biasa karena dia bisa dengan mudah menebak apa yang orang-orang pikirkan. Ia sering bercanda bahwa ia adalah seorang esper. Bakat dan Kemampuan Super High School Level Idol Sebagai Super High School Level Idol, Maizono memiliki suara yang memikat dan kemampuan menari yang mengagumkan. Karena kedua hal ini ia menjadi penampil yang tiada duanya, dan mendapatkan banyak penggemar dari seluruh dunia. Hope's Peak Academy merekrutnya setelah namanya melejit sebagai Super High School Level Idol. Dalam bahasa lain Bakat Maizono muncul di terjemehan resmi Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc: Institusi Luar Biasa Maizono memiliki intuisi yang luar biasa. Ia sering mengetahui apa yang orang-orang pikirkan, bahkan hal-hal yang sulit dibaca dalam situasi apapun. Dia mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang dan sering melontarkan lelucon tentang kekuatannya. Dalam salah satu ending School Mode Maizono, Naegi yang memiliki beberapa potongan kejadian dari cerita utama yang melibatkan Naegi dan Maizono, yang dapat diingat oleh Maizono. Ini berarti bahwa Maizono memiliki kemampuan esper yang terbatas. Hubungan :Keluarga: Ayahnya Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Maizono. Namun, Maizono mengatakan bahwa ayahnya jarang berada di rumah, karena ia harus bekerja lembur. Karena inilah, Maizono sering merasa kesepian dan tidak mengenal ayahnya dengan baik. Grup Idola-nya Maizono sangat dekat dengan anggota grup idolanya, karena merekalah yang membantunya untuk menggapai impiannya. Mereka adalah orang yang Maizono paling sayangi didukung dengan bukti bahwa mereka menjadi Captivenya. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa grupnya berpisah, Maizono berniat untuk membunuh salah satu teman sekelasnya dan mengambing hitamkan beberapa teman terdekatnya hanya karena ia menduga semua teman anggota idolanya telah tewas. Ayaka Haneyama dan Satomi Aoba adalah dua anggota idola Maizono dan teman terdekatnya. Sejauh ini, dari keempat anggota grup idola Maizono, hanya kedua nama mereka yang diketahui. :Kelas 78: Makoto Naegi Sebelum kejadian di Danganronpa 1 bermula, Maizono dan Naegi bersekolah di SMP yang sama tetapi tidak pernah berinteraksi karena berada di lingkungan sosial yang berbeda. Namun, ia menjadi tertarik dengan Naegi setelah melihatnya merawat seekor angsa yang terluka, tersesat, dan terjebak di kolam sekolah mereka. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya, namun sayangnya keduanya lulus tanpa pernah saling kontak. Di dalam Danganronpa 1, Maizono akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Naegi dan berteman dengannya. Kesukaan di antara keduanya terbentuk dan beberapa bagian dalam game menunjukan bahwa Maizono sebenarnya menyukai Naegi, bahkan ia mengajukan dirinya sendiri sebagai asistennya. Namun, setelah ia menonton DVD motivasi dari Monokuma, ia terjatuh kedalam keputusasaan. Naegi mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman dan bertukar kamar dengannya ketika ia merasa tak aman. Hal ini lalu menunjukan bahwa Maizono berencana untuk mengambing hitamkan Naegi sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Kuwata, namun rencananya tidak berhasil, karena Maizono sendirilah yang terbunuh oleh Kuwata pada akhirnya. Sebelum kematiannya, Maizono menuliskan nama depan Kuwata (dibaca 11037) sebagai kode petunjuk pembunuhnya. Di antara dua alasan apakah ia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Naegi sebelum ia dikambing hitamkan sebagai pelakunya atau ia menulis nama Kuwata sebagai bentuk balas dendam tidak diketahui yang mana yang benar, namun Kirigiri berspekulasi bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya pada saat-saat terakhir dan ia pun meninggalkan pesan untuk menyelamatkan Naegi, dan Naegi percaya. Di adaptasi manga, dalam kasus pembunuhan Maizono ditunjukan secara eksplisit bahwa Maizono ingin menyelamatkan Naegi dari kecurigaan. Di Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Naegi menjelaskan kepada Hinata tentang kata sandi yang ia pasang, 11037 adalah sandi yang digunakan temannya untuk menyelamatkan teman sekelasnya yang lain ketika ia berada dalam masalah. Pengisi suara audio Jepang Maizono, Makiko Ōmoto, mengatakan di wawancara (dalam Danganronpa THE ANIMATION Official Complete Book) lagu karakter Maizono, 'Monochrome Answer', mungkin mengisyaratkan hubungannya dengan Naegi sebelum Killing School Life. Ōmoto juga menyebut ketika "hantu" Maizono ditampilkan ke Naegi di Danganronpa 3, dia diberitahu untuk tidak berbicara dengan suara menyeramkan, seperti yang seharusnya dia wakili "seorang pria memikirkan cinta pertamanya tepat sebelum kematiannya". Naksiran Naegi kepada Maizono juga dikonfirmasi dalam grafik hubungan anime pertama. Bagan tersebut tidak menyebutkan bahwa dia menyukai dia kembali dan belum secara eksplisit menyatakan bahwa dia mengembalikan perasaan romantisnya, bagaimanapun, ini sangat tersirat dalam salah satu Acara Waktu Sisa Maizono. Dia mengatakan kepada Naegi bahwa dia tertarik pada seseorang, sementara yang terakhir mencatat bahwa dia menatapnya dengan tajam sementara wajahnya tersipu, tapi menindaklanjuti dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak dapat bertindak atas perasaannya karena ingin segera kabur dari sekolah. Leon Kuwata Meskipun keduanya tidak terlalu sering terlihat berinteraksi selama Mutual Killing, sebagai seorang casanova, Kuwata dengan cepat mengembangkan rasa suka pada Maizono dan berencana untuk mendekatinya. Di dalam bagan hubungan yang ditampilkan di dalam art book, Kuwata kagum pada keimutannya dan menganggapnya sebagai "gadis berhati murni", yang termasuk dalam tipe gadis kesukaannya. Maizono yang tau bahwa ia adalah tipe gadis kesukaannya tersipu dan tersenyum malu. Ketika berada di bawah tekanan setelah menonton Video Motivasi, Maizono memilih Kuwata sebagai korban pembunuhannya dan ia merencanakan untuk mengambing hitamkan Naegi, karena ia sadar bahwa Kuwata tertarik padanya. Pada akhirnya, rencananya gagal total saat Kuwata berhasil melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan Maizono mau tak mau kabur ke dalam kamar mandi. Meskipun ia mengklaim bahwa pembunuhan ini terjadi sebagai aksi melindungi diri sendiri, Kuwata mengambil keputusan secara sadar untuk membalas dan membunuh Maizono. Di Danganronpa: The Animation, ada sebuah foto sekolah Kelas 78 bersama-sama menunjukkan lengan Kuwata yang disampirkan di belakang kursi Maizono dan dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan hal itu. Gestur ramah ini mengimplikasikan bahwa mereka berteman baik selama masa sekolah di Hope's Peak Academy. Dalam adaptasi manga non-kanonikal, Hubungan Maizono dan Kuwata sangat berbeda. Mereka mengembangkan persahabatan setelah Kuwata memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya karena ambisinya untuk mengubah bakatnya Ultimate Baseball Star ke Ultimate Musician. Kuwata menemukan Maizono memiliki hasrat yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan, jadi dia ingin mendekatinya. Dalam versi ini, Maizono memilih Kuwata sebagai korbannya karena dia menghormati Maizono paling banyak, jadi dia bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Setelah Maizono melarikan diri dari Kuwata dalam serangan balasannya Kuwata memutuskan untuk mengikuti Maizono ke kamar mandi agar dia bisa menenangkannya. Akhirnya, Kuwata akhirnya membunuh Maizono secara tidak sengaja. Free Time Events :Artikel utama, termasuk dialog penuh: Free Time Events/Sayaka Maizono Saat Free Time Events, Naegi bisa memilih untuk berbicara dengan Maizono untuk mengenal lebih dalam tentangnya. Jika Naegi memberikan hadiah yang ia suka dan memilih respon yang benar dalam percakapan mereka, tingkat pertemanan mereka akan meningkat dan ia akan lebih terbuka kepada Naegi. Setiap percakapan Free Time Events yang berhasil dilakukan akan menambah sebuah halaman ke Report Card Maizono di menu e-Handbook, dan memberikan sebuah skill yang akan memberi keuntungan bagi Naegi di Class Trial, atau meningkatkan Skill Points. Kemampuan Berteman dengan para murid memberikan Naegi skills Becoming friends with students grants Naegi keterampilan spesial yang bisa membantunya selama Class Trial. Dekat dengan Maizono memberikannya keterampilan berikut: Kutipan Daftar Penampilan Game= *''DISTRUST'' (dibatalkan) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' (disebutkan) *''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' (disebutkan) *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' *''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future #11 *''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair #04 (mentioned) *''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair #11 *''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World |-|Novel Ringan= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' *''Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever'' (disebutkan) |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation (Manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Musik= *''Monochrome Answer'' *''Negaigoto Ensemble'' |-|Cerita Sandiwara= *''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'' *''Danganronpa The Stage 2016'' Trivia *Dua lagu Maizono (Negaigoto Ensemble dan Monochrome Answer) telah dirilis di kaset bonus anime. Keduanya dibawakan oleh pengisi suaranya, yaitu Makiko Ōmoto. Lagu ketiganya yang tidak diberi judul juga ditampilkan dalam drama CD Hope's Peak Academy: School Festival *Dalam DISTRUST, versi beta game pertama, Kyouko Kirigiri dibunuh di bab pertama, bukannya Maizono, dan juga di The Demo, Yasuhiro Hagakure dibunuh. Keduanya di lakukan untuk menghindari spoiler dari game utama. **Di Danganronpa Reload Guidebook, disebutkan bahwa ketika versi demo selesai, beberapa anggota staf berkomentar bahwa mungkin sebenarnya lebih baik jika mereka menggunakan skenario versi beta. *Kematiannya mirip dengan < yang tewas di kamar mandi hotel dengan luka fatal di daerah perutnya. Pada waktu itu, Nancy adalah kekasih dari - salah satu grup band yang menginspirasi band punk masa depan Kuwata . **Kazutaka Kodaka menyebutkan di salah satu interview di Ritsumeikan University bahwa kematiannya berdasarkan adegan kematian di kamar mandi dalam film Alfred Hitchcock, . Ia terinspirasi bagaimana adegan kematian bisa menjadi lebih terkenal daripada karakter utamanya.Some of the translated questions and answers asked by Kazutaka Kodaka at Ritsumeikan University *Ulang tahun Maizono, 7 Juli, bertepatan dengan perayaan , yang juga dikenal sebagai Festival Bintang. **The Japanese festival celebrates the annual reunion of the mythical lovers princess Orihime (represented by ) and cowherd Hikoboshi (represented by ), who were separated across the heavenly river Amanogawa (the ) by Orihime's father, emperor Tentei. After witnessing his daughter's subsequent sorrow, Tentei has decided to allow the couple to meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month (when Altair and Vega intersect). ***Cerita Orihime dan Hikoboshi memiliki kemiripan dengan hubungan antara Naegi dan Maizono; Keduanya tertarik pada satu sama lain saat SMP, mereka gagal untuk saling berinteraksi, dan hanya memiliki waktu sebentar bersama di Hope's Peak Academy sebelum Maizono tewas. ***Naegi dianggap "normal" (seperti Hikoboshi si penggembala sapi sederhana), sementara Maizono adalah idola yang terkenal dan bertalenta (seperti putri Orihime). ***Makoto is also considered "normal" (like the simple cowherd Hikoboshi), while Sayaka is a famous, talented idol (like princess Orihime). *Pengisi suara Maizono berbahasa Inggris, juga berperan sebagai Chihiro Fujisaki and Alter Ego. *Maizono berkata dalam salah satu di Free Time Eventnya kepada jawaban 'angsa/crane', dari Naegi, dia berkata bahwa dialah angsa yang di tolong Naegi saat masih SMP dulu dan ia ingin menenunkan baju kepadanya sebagai balas budi. Hal ini adalah referensi cerita rakyat Jepang yang populer, atau "Balas Budi Seekor Angsa." **Dalam ceritanya, seekor angsa yang ditolong oleh seorang laki-laki menyamar sebagai seorang wanita yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk membantu lelaki tersebut hidup dengan menenun kain yang cantik untuk dijual. Namun, saat si laki-laki tersebut sadar bahwa dia wanita yang membantunya adalah angsa yang ia tolong, ia menghilang. Cerita ini mirip dengan bab 1, ketika Naegi hanya mengetahui fakta bahwa Maizono berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan menuliskan pesan kematian di Class Trial. *Seorang adik perempuan Maizono direncanakan untuk dikenalkan sebagai salah satu Kill List Soldiers of Hope] di Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Ide ini kemudian dibatalkan ketika pengembang game menydari bahwa apabila Maizono memiliki seorang saudara, hal ini bisa menjadi tidak konsisten dengan masa lalunya yang dikisahkan di Danganronpa 1. *Di dalam game, Maizono adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan bahwa dapur di stok ulang setiap harinya oleh Monokuma. Namun, di anime, yang menemukan hal ini pertama kali adalah Fujisaki. *Dalam beberapa tweet Kazutaka Kodaka dalam Hari Valentine 2013, dia membuat tweet "in-karakter" sebagai beberapa karakter Danganronpa, termasuk Maizono.Kazutaka Kodaka on Twitter: Valentine's Day Tweets (February 13th, 2013) The tweet translates into this: ::“''I brought cookies! They’re handmade! …Hmm? Did I make any for anyone else? Of course not, you. That was a silly thing to ask.''”Project Zetsubou on Wordpress: Happy Valentine’s Day! (Translation) (February 13th, 2013) Referensi Navigasi de:Sayaka Maizono ru:Саяка Майзоно es:Sayaka Maizono fr:Sayaka Maizono pl:Sayaka Maizono pt-br:Sayaka Maizono en:Sayaka Maizono Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa 1 Kategori:Karakter Super Danganronpa 2.5 Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa 3 Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa IF Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Almarhum Kategori:Dibunuh